Fine, Have It Your Way
by MissAmyShaw
Summary: One shots, sex, Root And Shaw
1. Chapter 1

As Shaw woke up she received a call from Finch, it was obviously about a number that had appeared. It's always Shaws thing to kill people but she needs to work on her bedside manner, she's a little different compared to others her age. She not a long  
term or a thief but she's a murder and a sociopath, and she's interesting. She's attractive, fun size, fun, smart and she's called Sameen...

"WHAT?" She says as her voice cracked, finch went on about a new number and she was called Samantha Groves. "Mk I'm on it this should be fun chasing her around New York" Sameen responded this job was getting better and better by the day. "Reese I've just  
called to inform you that I've signed Miss Shaw to this case involving Ms Groves, it's going to be difficult as our relationship with this women is complicated. It has come to my intention that you have shot someone and not on the kneecap, Mr Reese  
your the one who told Sameen to Be more respectful towards our numbers." "That's a little different Finch" John responded.

The call went on for a while, Shaw had been arrested by pulling out a gun in public. John was fighting a A.I apocalypse, it was getting difficult.


	2. I Was Expecting That

So as Shaw stepped out the shower she heard her door being jiggled and someone trying to get in. She grabs her gun and stands I front of the door waiting for the burglar, the door swings open and they reveal their-self. Of course it can only be Mr Reese  
or Root. It's Root. All Shaw has on is her dark make up her hair straight and a small white towel hardly covering herself. "Root" she growled as the other women's smirk grew even wider, "what makes you think you can keep barging into my apartment?!"  
Shaw commented "Well Sweetie, there's 1 thing I want to ask you but I don't know how to..." Root replied "spit it out then Eeyore!" Shaw spat out. "I don't know how to say it!" Root snapped back "If you want me to fuck you I mean I will quite happily"  
with a sexy grin Shaw said with full confidence.

But that wasn't what what root wanted, it was to tell Shaw she was going to be leaving TM and going to work in Mexico with a old colleague of hers. She hoped Shaw cared but maybe she was wrong she just didn't have the guts to tell her, or even argue about  
it to her. "Stop It!" "Stop what?" "Staring" Shaw said softly as Root snapped out of her daze. "I've got to go" was all Root could get out at that moment, Root went went to walk away but Shaw caught her wrist and pulled her close as their lips nearly  
touching "No Control, No Suffering, No Harming, No Using. But if you're skipping somewhere romantic to get away from me you don't know me at all." And with that she leant in for a kiss but Root pulled back and Whispered in her ear "I don't know what  
you want from me all I know is that you've been through hell and back and that you're hurt and probably want to kill anyone who touched you but Don't you ever say I don't know you! Because whether you like it or not whether it was a mistake or not  
we slept together and we done it twice in 1 night. You made the move I just reacted. You Sing happy birthday 5 times in your heard when you wash your hands because your dad told you too, you want a family when your older a boy first then a girl so  
the boy can beat the crap out of anyone who hurts your daughter, you wanted to go to Iran and visit where your dad grew up, you wanted your mum to be there for you, you didn't want to be a sociopath, you like women more than men, you trust Reese because  
he's saved your ass several times. But don't you ever and i mean ever say I don't know you because you know fine well I know you inside and out!." With that Root pulled away with tears in her eyes and a half hearted smile "3 times he's saved my ass,  
and I only fully trust you..." Shaw said with watery eyes.

This wasn't what Shaw had expected from Root, not a blast from the past. Shaw had axis 2 personality disorder she's not meant to care or love people.

"Root" Shaw said as she slammed her fist against the door to stop Root from going anywhere... 


	3. Never Going To Let This Slide

It was just a normal night in the subway, finch and John had gone home and it was just Shaw and Root. It was a comfortable silence that lay between them, maybe actually enjoying each other's company. Until Root decided to break the silence. "So,

I've been thinking" Root said "Uh-oh" Shaw said clearly unamused, "no, hear me out." "Ok" Shaw replied in a softer tone than usual. "I genuinely really like you, I admit I'm attracted to you and I think you're just fine the way you are." Root said  
with

a nervous voice. "I know you do, I'm attracted to you. But what you need to get is that I'm not normal Root. Now you can call that different, strange, weird, creepy I don't know but I'm not wired up for feelings. But you, you send some sort of weird  
feeling

into my stomach and when I'm around you everything is pushed aside. It took ALOT for me not to push youup against the wall and give into the attraction." Shaw said through a deep breath. "Glad the feelings mutual" Root said with a casual tone.  
Both women

stared at each other for a while until bear came trotting over and obviously wanted attention. Root got up to leave but Shaw pulled Her arm back and pinned her against the wall. Crashing their lips together as if it was the last thing she would ever  
do,

it started rough but soon became heater and soft. Shaw bit Root's tongue and she heard Root moan she smirked against the other women's lips, Shaw slowly started placing kisses down the taller women's neck but stilled managed to keep Root pinned to  
the

wall. Shaw pulled away only to remove Root's t-shirt but Root spun them around so Shaw was the one that was pinned against the wall. Shaw looked at her with a disapproving look on her face Root just smirked and continued to remove her t-shirt while  
her

hips kept Shaw in place. Shaw pulled her t-shirt off while guiding the women back to the cot at the far side of the subway, Shaw pulled her pants and panties down and pulled Root's down as well. Root approved of the movements and movements and Shaw  
straddled

her lap kissing and sucking her nipple. Root let you go a soft moan that she couldn't hold in any longer, it just felt so good Root thought to herself. Shaw moved down until she was and Roots lower abdomen and started licked little circles. Root ached  
/to feel Shaw's touch, so Shaw gave her what she wanted. Seperating her legs and spitting on her fingers and placing them near Root's centre. She started rubbing near Root's clit but not fully or rough. Shaw then moved so her mouth was on Root, slowly  
/locking then entering Root's hole with her tongue, not forcefully but not easy either. She inserted a finger in root as deep as she could and root arched her back to get Shaw to pleasure her more. It then became obvious to Shaw that root was desperate  
/for Shaw's strong fingers. Shaw then inserted two fingers inside root and thrusting them in and out as fast as she could not bothering how much come root was letting out right now she licked root clean and slowly made her way back and leaned in root  
so

they were finally which seemed like it was ages ago. It got heated again and Shaw was about to lie down next to root when suddenly Root inserted two fingers into Shaw, shaw bit her ear to stop her from moaning. Root started rolling Shaw's boobs in  
her

free hand and moved down so she was still fucking Shaw but getting Shaw's tits in her mouth.

It was finally morning and both women were still naked and cuddled up root being the big spoon with her arm protectingly covering her will Shaw's had was intwined with her fingers. John coughed which caused Shaw to stir and become aware of his presence...

Reese was never going to let this one slid


	4. So is it

Of course it was going to be a flirty conversation between Root and Shaw. I mean come on 2 hot ladies hitting on each other it's gonna get heated pretty quickly, but how about a game of dirty truth 'r' dare?. It wasn't going t pang game of Truth 'r' Dare  
tho was it?. It was going to evolve some toys, some certain people. Let's be for specific. Ummmm. Shaw, Root, Reese, fusco, Zoe, Finch, Tomas and other friends belonging to TM.

Everyone was sitting on the floor read to kick of this game of truth or dare."Ready, who's going first?" asked John curiously, Zoe raised her hand and said "spin it John". John spinned on the board and it came truth. "Ok, Shaw ask me a question" Zoe said  
interestingly. "Have you ever had sex with John?" Asked Shaw, Zoe answered with a interesting "Yeah". Shaw wasn't that surprised as she always imagined John And Zoe hooking up.

"Right your turn coco-puffs" said Fusco. Root spinner the board and it was truth again, Fusco automatically fired his arm up in the air. "Go on" said Root surprised. "So your always had a flirty attitude towards Shaw but what is your real interest in  
people?" Fusco asked. "Have you not already guessed?" Shaw answered. "I'm gay Lionel" Root managed to say without laughing. "My turn" said Finch. He spinned the board until it was a dare. Take your glasses of Harold said Zoe.

That had went on for 2 hours already an d everybody was sitting I. Their underwear. Tomas and Root were flirting with Shaw, Finch was talking to Fusco, Zoe and John were talking. "I need a pee" said Root "No me first" said Shaw but Root was quicker and  
bet Shaw to the room where you had to through to get to the toilet. Root came out of the toilet and saw Shaw sitting waiting to get in, this then caused a wrestle for Shaw to get in the bathroom. She eventually managed to get through the small gap  
that was between Root's legs and push her out. Shaw told Root to wait outside cause she wanted to talk to her about something. Root waiting for what seemed a life tie. But was actually only 2 minutes. "So..." Root said making it sound more dramatic  
than it had to be, "It was about earlier, you seemed uncomfortable when I was kissing Tomas, I don't know why but I want to know why." Shaw explained. "You know why" Root said trying to get up from the bed and get back into the room the others were  
in. But just as she tried Sam pushed her back down so Shaw was straddling Root.

"What if I told you I felt the same way?" Shaw asked "It wouldn't make any difference Sameen because the way you've acted today kinda points out that you only have eyes for 1 person and unfortunately for me it's not me its Tomas. "Sorry, but just because  
it's a dare for that sake I had to do it. And believe me for not I would rather it was you, you might not believe I feel the same way but that's up to you. Ask the machine she should tell you since she believes me I think you know we don't really  
have the most stable relationship but hey ho. They all don't know what it feels like to have this feeling when they're a sociopath but the feels so right!. Kissing you and touching you would be like a dream come true for me Root." And with that Shaw  
kissed Root on the cheek walked a bit turned around looked at the beautiful skinny pale women who was staring at the ceiling.

Shaw let out a loud sigh even she didn't release she was holding. Shaw walked into the room and joined TM, it was her turn and it was a dare. The dare was to kiss Root and she shouted on her to come through, nearly automatically Room came walking through  
and sat down next to Reese again. "I've to make out with you for 3 minutes" she said to Root, Shaw made her way over to Root and started teasing the women by biting on her bottom lip brushing their lips together, Root had had enough of the teasing  
game she wrapped her arms around Shaw's waist and pulled her closer. Shaw wrapped her arms around Roots neck and started softly kissing Ms Groves.

It was soft and calm, they would pull away from Escher other for a couple of seconds then connect again slowly then all at once. Adding a little bit of tongue when they felt like it. Everybody was getting agitated because the women where teasing the men  
around them, they were enjoying it, it was nice to feel each others comfort, warmth something they though neither would experience with each other. Roots hands went to Shaw's ass and she pinched it a little but Shaw only punished her but biting down  
on her bottom lip enough to draw blood. The timer went of and the two women parted but kept their eyes locked onto one another...


End file.
